The Deep Sleep Walker
by Parent12D
Summary: Unable to fall asleep, Alex is up one night and catches Andrew sleep walking, and when she finds out what he did in his sleep, boy will she be in for a surprise. How will this fluffy story go? Read and find out! Rated T for contents such as inneudos and such. Heavy AndrewxAlex is implied here.


**Attention readers, just like I said before, I have finally gotten to creating this new fanfiction that I decided to do for this franchise.**

 **Now before I start, here are a couple of updates for you all:**

 **First of all, beginning with this story, the main characters will be depicted as adults and have aged a couple of years, in their early 20s, Andrew being 23 starting with this story. Just in case some of you might be confused.**

 **Also, this story is going back to the same formula I did before; the fluffy AndrewxAlex interactions with some hints of sexual innuendos included, just a warning before reading this.**

 **As for the plot, its simple; Andrew is caught sleep walking in the middle of the night by Alex and she notices he eats a hot dog as a midnight snack and he has a strange dream. You want to know what it is? You'll have to read for yourself. It's too complex to explain here, but some very fluffy AndrewxAlex are present and the other main characters don't appear (only mentioned).**

 **One other thing, the intro will explain how the gang aged and how they are now adults, no longer in high school, but they still live together, especially seeing the events shown in the story 'Into The Future'. Just a little heads up.**

 **Now I think it's time to stop wasting time and just start the story now so here we go. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky (mentioned only) are my only characters. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful night Beverly Hills, and most of the people were sleeping the night away. Now before the story starts, all of you should know about this:

The super spies, consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, had aged quite a bit over the course of a few years. Having graduated from high school, they were in their early 20s. Despite this, they are still agents for WOOHP, and they still live together.

The gang had only minor changes, such as getting slightly taller and their hair only got slightly longer, not by much. They were still very young, so not much had changed about them, other than the height and slight hair growth.

Chaosky had the least amount of changes at this point. Still the tiny light-blue creature with three tuffs of hair, the bell on a string attached to his head and wearing a red bowtie, the only change made to him was he only grown half an inch, and that's not saying much. The other super spies had more minor changes made to them than Chaosky, but he isn't bothered by it at all. But enough with the introduction, let's get right to the actual story now…

* * *

Anyway, in the house that belongs to the super spies, we focus on one peculiar girl known as Alex who was sitting at the table, unable to sleep. She was now 22, and she had gotten slightly taller and her hair only got slightly longer, not by much. She also looked more like an adult than she did before. Believe it or not, Alex had gotten a bad case of insomnia, with no way of falling back to sleep at all. She couldn't use her technique on herself, and she knows that everyone else was asleep, so she was stuck here.

 _This sucks._ She thought to herself. _Why can't I go to sleep? I am unable to use my technique on myself… Oh, I wish my wonderful boyfriend could help me fall asleep…_

All she could do was bang her head onto the table in hopes of passing out, but to no avail.

Letting out a sigh, she laid her head down onto the table, thinking of something to make her pass out.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a bedroom door open.

 _What was that?_ Alex sat up. Being the curious girl she is, she decided to investigate.

When she got up and went to the hallway, she saw a figure in the distance. She couldn't tell who it was so she slowly approached the figure. When she got close enough, she saw who it was and it was the one person she'd least expect to see at this time…

"Andrew?" Alex whispered. "Hey Andrew, what are you doing up?"

No response. He just stood standing there.

 _"Andrew?"_ She whispered loudly but there was still no response.

 _"ANDREW!?"_ She whispered as loudly as she could to get his attention.

He still didn't respond. He just stood there, eyes closed and everything.

 _What is that man doing?_ She thought to herself as Andrew approached the bathroom door, about to enter the bathroom. Alex took a good look at his, his eyes closed, he's standing up, and he's walking. It then hit Alex.

 _He's sleep walking!_ Alex concluded mentally. _I've never seen him sleep walk before…_

Andrew then entered the bathroom, wearing only his boxers as Alex decided to follow him. She saw him open up one of the draws and got out what looked like one of the condoms Alex got that was meant for him.

 _That's one of the condoms I got for him._ Alex was shocked. _What is he planning?_

Her question was answered as Andrew stripped down his boxer, completely naked as his _you know what_ was showing, and Alex got a good look at his 'you-know-what' hanging out. At the sight of it, she instantly blushed a bright red as Andrew put the condom onto his privates that was hanging out as he was now wearing a condom. Pulling back up his boxer, he slowly exited the bathroom and made his way for the kitchen.

"Might as well follow him and see what he's doing," Alex said quietly. "Not like I'm going to fall asleep anytime soon."

Alex decided to follow Andrew into the kitchen…

* * *

When she went into the kitchen, she saw Andrew getting out what appeared to be a single hot dog from the fridge, and got out a hot dog bun and some ketchup too. He put the hot dog on a plate and put it in the microwave for a good 28 seconds. Afterwards, he took the hot dog, put it on the bun and brought the hot dog and the ketchup into the living room with Alex slowly following him. He placed the hotdog between his legs, where his 'you-know-what' would be hanging out. Realizing the innuendo and getting it, Alex blushed a bright red once again as Andrew poured some ketchup onto the hotdog, all while his eyes were shut.

"Might as well hangout in the living room to see what he is going to do next," Alex quietly stated as she got onto the living room couch while Andrew was eating his hotdog. Alex decided on watching TV quietly while this was going on…

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Andrew was done eating as he was now on the floor, while Alex was quietly watching TV. She didn't seem to notice that Andrew was slowly crawling to her until she felt him grab her hand.

 _Oh my._ Alex was shocked. _Now what is he doing._

She heard Andrew groaning.

 _He must be having a dream._ Alex figured out. _Wonder what he's dreaming about._

It was then Andrew got onto the couch, still sleeping as he got on top of Alex who was lying down.

 _Oh my…_

"Alex…" Andrew muttered in his sleep.

 _He must be dreaming about me._ Alex slowly started blushing. _What is he planning on doing with me?_

"Oh Alex… I love you so much," Andrew talked in his sleep. "Would you be honored in making out with me and having some sex?"

Alex instantly blushed a bright red, concluding what kind of dream he was having.

 _He must be dreaming on having sex with me._ She concluded. _It's a great thing my panties are three inches thick._

"I'd love to make out with you Andrew my hunk," Alex whispered quietly.

"Ah thank you my love," Alex noticed how seductive Andrew's voice was in his sleep. "Come on, now let's get it on."

It was then Andrew placed his arms around her and then started humping her, with Alex wrapping her arms around her, enjoying every moment of this. Now to keep this from getting to an M rating, I've decided on including a special sound effect that went off every time Andrew was humping Alex, as it was heard in the background.

 _ **1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up…**_

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

* * *

 _ **1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up…**_

It was then Andrew finally stopped humping Alex as she was sweating like mad, enjoying all of it. Andrew was sweating too, but that didn't get him out of his sleep.

"That was so much fun babe, thanks a lot," Andrew seductively said in his sleep. "I love you sweet cakes."

"I love you too baby," Alex whispered quietly.

Andrew grabbed Alex and started French kissing her, letting his tongue touch her tongue as Alex was really enjoying this, as she wrapped her arms around Andrew and was getting into the French kiss herself. A few minutes later, they broke out as Andrew was now sitting on the couch, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as Alex was starting to feel relaxed by what just happened.

 _That was so much fun._ Alex admitted. _I really want to get one more kiss out of that sexy Romeo that is my boyfriend._

Bearing a grin on her face, she felt compelled with grabbing Andrew and bringing him up to face her. Afterwards, she then kissed him compassionately on the lips, which she was enjoying every moment of.

Unfortunately, this caused Andrew to finally snap out of his sleep walking state. Without a second to spare, Andrew's eyes shot opened, all shocked and such. Alex then looked and saw he was awake. As a result, the both of them jumped out of the kiss in shock as they were panting.

"Woah!" They both shouted as they were panting. Andrew was confused.

"Alex," Andrew started to ask. "What is going on, what are you doing up this late?"

"I should ask you the same question," Alex panted.

"Well what am I doing up in my boxer," Andrew started. "And why is a condom on my you know what, and why is it filled with…"

"I'll explain it all to you babe," Alex stopped him from finishing that question as she then started explaining it to him.

* * *

After spending the next couple of minutes explaining about the sleep walking, the condom, the hot dog and the fact that he was humping the love of his life, she had finished explaining it to him.

"Whoa my," Andrew didn't care about the hot dog; he was more concerned with humping his girlfriend as he was bright red from blushing and was sweating again. "Whoa! I was sleep walking, and I was humping you as if we were having sex?"

"That's right," Alex nodded. "You started humping me, and to be honest, I wasn't bothered by it at all."

"Say what?" Andrew was confused.

"Yup, in fact I really enjoyed it," Alex admitted.

"You did?" Andrew was sweating like mad.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded. "It was so much fun."

"Still babe, I'm sorry that I came out here sleep walking in the middle of the night, and that I might have cause you some trouble," Andrew apologized.

"No need to apologize babe, I was unable to sleep anyway," Alex stated. "So you didn't cause me too much trouble."

"Oh good," Andrew sighed in relief. "Still I should probably take off this used up condom now right?"

"Good idea babe," Alex nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back," Andrew said as he went into the bathroom as he then took care of the condom he was wearing…

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew came out of the bathroom, no longer wearing the condom as he looked like he was in a great mood now.

"Well that's taken care of," Andrew said.

"Great and I must say Andrew," Alex started to admit. "That making out session you were doing with me in your sleep had made me feel more relaxed and I'm tired enough to get to sleep now."

"Oh Alex, you know me," Andrew started to say. "I'd always help out my beautiful angel with anything, even if I'm sleep walking and don't appear to notice it until I'm woken from my state."

"Oh baby," Alex grinned seductively as she approached Andrew. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too baby doll." Andrew grinned.

They then dove into yet another French kiss session, as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another in a really romantic and sexual manner, and they were enjoying every moment of it together.

"That was so much fun," Andrew admitted after the kiss was over. "It's a great thing Sam, Clover and Chaosky are still asleep and we didn't wake any of them up with this."

"I agree," Alex yawned and fell onto the couch. "Andy, I'm tired. Would you sleep with me for the night?"

"Oh sure pumpkin," Andrew smiled. "Anything for my beloved angel."

Andrew got onto the couch next to Alex as he placed a blanket over the both of them as their faces were still showing.

"I love you Alex," Andrew said seductively.

"I love you too Andy, my man," Alex said seductively as she winked at him.

They then kissed for the last time lip to lip before they felt the need to go to sleep.

"Well goodnight Alex," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew." Alex said.

A few moments later, they then passed out as they were sleeping like a married couple. Andrew was no longer sleepwalking and Alex was finally able to fall asleep. It was a win-win for the both of them and they were satisfied with it. They were cuddling together in their sleep while covered by a blanket, looking like they were a married couple by the looks of it. Who knows what else could be in store for the newly grown up super spies of WOOHP such as Andrew and Alex along with the others. Only time would tell. It was then the screen then started fading out in black, which means that now this is the end of the story. You all know what that's means…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SIGNIFICANTLY ROMANTIC AND FLUFFY STORY THAT I DID BETWEEN ANDREW AND ALEX LIKE I AM KNOWN FOR DOING!**

 **NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THIS! FROM THIS STORY ON, THE SPIES AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE SHOWN AS ADULTS AND HAVE AGED A FEW YEARS, SO EVERY STORY AFTER THIS ONE WILL SHOW THE SPIES AND OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS MANDY AND ROBERT AS ADULTS! JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ALSO, WHAT WAS KEEPING THIS FROM BEING M RATED WAS THE SOUND EFFECT USED EVERYTIME ANDREW HUMPED ALEX, ALONG WITH THE FACT THAT THERE WASN'T ANYTHING TOO DIRTY IN THIS STORY, AS ALEX CUT OFF ANDREW WITH WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY! IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED!**

 **ANYHOW, I HOPE THAT NEXT WEEK WILL BE THE WEEK ALL MY PERSONAL ISSUE ARE FINALLY RESOLVED, SO I CAN GO BACK TO WRITING STORIES MORE FREQUENTLY INSTEAD OF ONCE A WEEK! I'M PLANNING ON DOING A HALLOWEEN STORY NEXT BUT I WON'T START IT UNTIL NEXT WEEK, HOPEFULLY MY PERSONAL ISSUES HAVE BEEN RESOLVED BY THEN! BUT UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN FOR MORE EXCITEMENT THAT COULD BE FEATURED IN FUTURE STORIES!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU WANT, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THE CUTESY ANDREW AND ALEX MOMENTS PRESENT.**

 **ASIDE FROM ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING GUYS AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
